Wierdo Host Love
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: I was bored so i wrote this. Read as Haruhi figures out who to love and as the hosts try to make her disecion for her! Who will she end up with? And why is Kyoya so evil?
1. Chapter 1

Wierdo Host Love

Kyoya: Finally, I'm the star!

Tamaki: Shutup, Mom! Your being a bad example for the kids!

Hikaru and Koaru: What? ... You 2 are such faggots...

Haruhi: Why do I hang out with you guys?

Honey: Because we're entertaining!

Rebecca: Anyways! I don't own Ouran High Host Club, but how cool would it be if i did!

"Haruhi, we are finally alone, my love." Tamaki said in his usual endearing voice.

"Tamaki, you're making me blush..." Haruhi turned her face away as Tamaki nibbled her ear. "Stop, Tamaki... Not here..."

Suddenly everything became fuzzy as Tamaki's alarm went off and he woke up. "NO! It was a dream? GOD DAMNIT!" Tamaki put his uniform on for another day of being a charming host. Haruhi now wore girl clothes, she is now the only girl host, so we have guy costumers!

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" The girls squeeled.

Kyoya and Haruhi were laughing and giggling together, something was definately between them. And daddy won't let Haruhi get married to evil Kyoya! "Kyoya! Come here, now!" Kyoya went over to him reluctantly.

"What?"

"Haruhi is busy with costumers, don't bother her. Daddy commands you to not bother Haruhi. So Mommy Has To Obey!" Tamaki flaled his arms around in that wierd cartoony anime fashion.

"I don't have to listen, Tamaki. My father is preparing to have Haruhi become my wife..." Kyoya said as he secretly bragged to Tamaki.

"MOMMY"S BEING A MEANY!" Tamaki flaled his arms again then went to his cartoony anime emo corner.

Hikaru and Koaru were suddenly behind Kyoya. " You're going to be engaged to Haruhi?" Hikaru grunted. "That's not good, Kyoya. Be careful, many people like it that Haruhi's single at the moment." Koaru grunted as well. They slipped away leaving Kyoya freaked out.

"Haruhi! Eat cake with me and Mori!" Honey and Mori sat down with Haruhi. "Chocalate, strawberry, or vanilla?" Honey made a cute little kid face as all the girls squeeled.

"Vanilla. Mori what do you want?" Haruhi asked.

"I want you, Haruhi! Be mine from here and until our lives end!" Mori kissed Haruhi as his fantasy ended. (he didn't kiss her in real life just in his fantasy) "Uh... chocolate..."

Honey began eating the strawberry cake happily. "Mori! When do you want to train our martial arts?"

"After school, Honey." Mori glanced back at Haruhi. (geeze I'm making the hosts obsessed with Haruhi)

"Haruhi. can I talk to you, privately?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course, Kyoya." Haruhi and Kyoya had been dating secretly for # months but a week ago their secret was told by Tamaki, who found out by spying on Haruhi. "What is it Kyoya?" They were in the rose garden.

Tamaki slammed his fist onto the table. I am going to tell haruhi how I feel! And Kyoya won't get her!

Hikaru and Koaru nodded. I will tell Haruhi I love her! (Koaru's thought ) Hikaru will get Haruhi!

Mori nodded lightly. Kyoya won't win her heart. I'll get her!... Hopefully...

Honey ate more cake. This cake tastes sooo good!

Tamaki, Hikaru, Koaru, and Mori ran after Haruhi in the rose garden. Honey ate cake.

"Haruhi, I've been thinking..." Kyoya said as the others, except for Honey, searched for Haruhi and Kyoya in the rose garden frantically.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Haruhi said.

"Well, we've been dating for about 4 months but it feels like 4 years..." The others were getting closer.

"Where are you going with this, Kyoya?"

Kyoya nealed down. "Haruhi, will you marry me?" Kyoya said as the others turned the corner to see them and hear the proposal.

"Of course, Kyoya!" Haruhi hugged and kissed Kyoya as the others watched and got a little depressed.

Tamaki went in his emo corner and cried. Hikaru began to cry and ran away. Koaru chased after Hikaru. Mori pushed back his tears. "Congratulations,... Haruhi..." He couldn't hold his tears back anymore and ran away.

"M-... Wait!" Haruhi chased after Mori.

"I told you I wouldn't lose to you in my battle for love, Tamaki. She chose me, give up, Tamaki. Get up, don't still want to fight for her? Run after her, Tamaki. I don't have to, she's already mine." Kyoya smirked and waled away back to the campus as rain began to fall from the sky.

Rebecca: DRAMATIC ENDING!

Tamaki: I'm not that emo!

Kyoya: I am that evil...

Mori: I never get any love...

Honey: This cake is good!

Haruhi: R&R fans!

Lily: Hey guys!

Hiaru & Koaru: Who's she? 


	2. Chapter 2

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 2! The Host in ther Closet

Tamaki: This one's in my point of view! Kinda...

Kyoya: HA! She's MY Fiance!

Lily: *Punches Kyoya* Shutup! The hosts are sad! Geeze, dude...

Haruhi: Wait Mori! *Pants and runs away*

Rebecca: I still don't own Ouran High Host Club, unless I become way rich and buy it... Heh heh heh...

"I told you I wouldn't lose to you in my battle for love, Tamaki. She chose me, give up, Tamaki. Get up, don't still want to fight for her? Run after her, Tamaki. I don't have to, she's already mine." Kyoya smirked and walked away back to the campus as rain began to fall from the sky.

Tamaki cried slightly. "I hope he treats you well... Haruhi..." Tamaki got up and went to his dorm. Tamaki did his homework half heartedly. Tamaki got up and gained his courage to tell Haruhi his feelings again. He stormed through the halls to her room and banged on the door. "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

Her sweet eyes broke through his courage and set fire to it. "I- uh... I forgot something in your room when we were studying... My pencil flew in your closet remember."

"Oh, yah. Ok, I'll be right back." Haruhi left her room and walked down the hall as Tamaki entered her room.

Tamaki opened her closet and began to search. He stepped closer, and onto a squeeky tow, and fell into the closet as the door shut. He turned the knob, it wouldn't budge. "Damnit, I'm locked in..." Tamaki whispered. Suddenly Haruhi and Kyoya entered her room.

"Tamaki must've left. I hope he found his pencil... So, this is my room Kyoya" Kyoya put his arms around her waist as they kissed passionatly. (And as Tamaki made little puking gestures)

"Kyoya,... now?" Kyoya nodded as he took off his glasses. He unbottoned her dress and slowly began taking it off.

Tamaki felt around and felt a pencil, he looked at the pencil. "Yes! I found my pencil!" He shouted from the closet.

Kyoya glared at the closet. "Tamaki?" haruhi angrily yelled. haruhi opened the closet door after she buttoned her dress back up. "What are you doing?"Kyoya got his glasses and left.

"I fell and got locked in, I'm sorry Haruhi..." He walked oout of her room and to his.

Haruhi sat down and thought of last night. *****FLASHBACK!*****  
M-... Wait!" Haruhi ran after Mori. She finally caught up to him and tackled him. "Mori, stay! I mean, stay!"

"I'm not a dog." Mori said with barely any emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mori. I know you and the others don't approve of my engagement... But I'm happy in my relationship..." Haruhi drifted off.

Mori put his hand on his forehead(He feels bad right now but this is Haruhi's flashback) "Haruhi... Don't worry about them. They don't matter if you love him. Be happy, Haruhi." Mori got up and left Haruhi in the rain.

*****FLASHBACK END!*****

Haruhi continued studying and smiled at the thought of the man she cared about. (BUT U DON'T KNOW WHO!)

Lily: Who! Rebecca, WHO!

Rebecca: Not telling!

Hikaru:It's me!

Tamaki: No me! *Slaps Hikaru*

Mori: Hmm... You really think so? SHE"S MINE! *Tackles everyone*

Honey: R&R *Takes a bight of cake* 


	3. Chapter 3

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 3 The Granola Bar

Lily: The Gronola Bar? WTF!

Honey: I prefer cake! 3

Mori: We know, Honey. *Hands cake*

Rebecca: I still don't own Host Club, so stop asking!

Hikaru & Koaru: Enjoy! 3

Haruhi woke up. "Oh no... I over slept, darn studies..." She quickly got ready and ran to class.

Tamaki was also running, but he was running to look for Haruhi. (Stalker...) "Haruhi! You're late for class! Haruhi!" He called frantically.

Haruhi wasn't looking where she was heading and bumped into Tamaki. (And fell on her butt...) "Tamaki! Were you looking for me?" Haruhi giggled.

"Yep! You're late for class. I-... Hikaru and Koaru were worried..." Tamaki blushed. (Boys look gay when they blush...)

"Ok, I was heading to class anyways... Bye, Tama-Chan." Haruhi knew it bothered Tamaki when she called him that. She ran to class.

"Haruhi! 3 You're late." Hikaru and Koaru said together.

"I know." Haruhi took out a granola bar for breakfast. "I didn't have time to eat this morning..." She took a huge bight and accidentally swallowed a bunch of it. (Which means she's choking dumbo!)

"Haruhi!" Hikaru started giving her the heimlich manuever. "Hikaru don't push yourself!" Koaru started helping Hikaru by pushing on Haruhi's stomach. (All in all this moment look really wierd and funny)

Haruhi coughed up the gronola bar onto Koaru's face. "I'm so sorry, Koaru!" Haruhi wiped off the gronola goo from his face with Koaru's homework.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Mori said.

"How'd you get here?" Haruhi asked.

"The script says I come in during this scene." Mori showed his script.

"Oh yah. Yah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking. :D" Haruhi handed her homework to the teacher who seems to never care what happens to the students at all.

Haruhi took another bight and began choking again. Mori picked her up and ran to the creek. "This script is so wierd." Mori said as he ran. He sat the choking Haruhi down and got her to swallow the gronola bar. " Are you ok, Haruhi?"

"Yah..." Haruhi jumped in the creek. "I wanted to swim." She began swimming around in the deepest part in the creek.(8 feet deep!) Suddenly she triiped on a rock and began drowning.

Mori jumped in after her. "Haruhi!" He dived down and got Haruhi to the bank. He began giving her mouth to mouth without thinking. "Are you ok, Haruhi?"

*Cough cough* "Yah, thanks Mori." Haruhi made her way back to her classroom. "I'm back."

"Ssshh!" Everyone said.

**After Class!**

"Haruhi? I'm your next appointment." A boy said.

"Oh, ok." Haruhi poured some tea and put a peice of cake on her plate. "Hello... uh... Hikaru?" Haruhi read her schedule. "Why did you request me?"

"Iwanted to talk to you, Haruhi. Follow me." Hikaru led her into the rose maze.(or garden) "So you're engaged to Kyoya?"

"Yah, so?"

"Well, don't you know about his father's proposal to him?" Hikaru said as he looked in her eyes.

"What proposal? Hikaru, are you trying to tell me Kyoya was bribed to get my hand in marraige?" Haruhi glared at him slightly.

"... Yah... His dad said that if he got your hand in marraige, he would inherent his family's business instead of his odlest brother... I'm sorry, Haruhi." Hikaru looked away from Haruhi's eyes which were mixed with sadness and anger.

"N-...NO! Kyoya isn't like that! I'm sorry you don't approve of my engagement, but I thought you were more mature then this! Making up stories, how sad, Hikaru..." Haruhi got up from her seat and walked away. After a few feet she turned her head slightly back tords Hikaru. "Hikaru... Remember when we had that date?"

"Y-yes..."

"I thought there'd be something between us after that... But you never made a move I think that's why I got over you..." Haruhi looked sentimental, yet sad as she walked away.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru got up and went back to class.

"Dismissed, class." The teacher said as the bell rang. "Ms. Fujioka, I'd like to talk to you privately."

"Yes, Sensei." Haruhi said. "Is there something wrong, Sensei?"

"Yes, get your boyfriend to stop sending this class love letters, flowers, and other cute things. Here, all his little gifts." The teacher put down a huge bag of gifts.

"Sorry, Sensei. I'll make sure he stops." Haruhi ran to her room. She opened up the bag to see who signed the first bouqet of flowers. She read "Take these flowers as a sign of my undying love. The roses are the color that symbolize my tactic in the Host Club. If you feel the same way meet me at the fountain at sundown. -Anonamous" "Aw, the roses are wilted. I can't see the color. I'm so sorry that I stood up Kyoya." Haruhi ran to Kyoya's room. She knocked.

"Yes? Who is it?" Kyoya called from inside the room.

"It's me, silly! Haruhi!" She answered.

"Oh...Come in, Haruhi!" He opened the door.

"My teacher gave me these today, did you send them?" Haruhi showed him the bag.

"Hmmm... No, I didn't send these gifts. If I did and you didn't say anything about it, I would've talked to you. And I haven't, Have I?" Kyoya stated.

"Oh... Yah, you're right Kyoya." There was a jiggle in his closet. "Kyoya? Do you have a cat?"

Kyoya eyed his closet then smiled back at her anxiously. "Oh, no. I must admit my closet is quite messy. Something must've fallen."

"Ok, Kyoya. Bye." Haruhi went back to her room.

Kyoya opened his closet. "She almost caught us. You should be more careful, Renge. Haruhi would be angry if she found out we were dating, my love." Kyoya said to the girl in his closet.

Renge blushed. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. My foot slipped." She hugged him.

"It's ok, just be more careful." He kissed her.

"K-Kyoya? Renge!" Tears began forming in Haruhi's eyes as hse stood in the doorway.

"Haruhi! I-It's not like that!" Kyoya pushed Renge away.

"It's not like that? So, you're NOT kissing Renge? So you AREN'T cheating on me? Then tell me, Kyoya. What's going on?" Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya whispered, knowing what would happen.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Haruhi yelled as tears ran down her face faster.

"Haruhi, I'll tell you." Renge got up from the bed and stood in front of Kyoya. "Kyoya and I've been dating for 2 months. I'm sorry, Haruhi." Renge shed a tear. "But my love for Kyoya can't even let his fiance get in my way!" REnge pushed ahruhi away as she ran to her own room.

"I hope you enjoy her, Kyoya." Haruhi went to her room.

Hikaru: YES! She's single!

Rebecca: Oh Koaru, stop it. *Giggles as plays with Koaru* Oh, R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 4 A Talent Contest

Haruhi: *Cries* Kyoya! You ******!

Hikaru+Koaru: Naughty, naughty, Haru-Chan. No bad language.

Rebecca: You already knw I don't own Host Club.

Kyoya: Enjoy... *Gets shot in the chest by Haruhi* O.o

"Oh my gosh, Haruhi! Do you wanna sing and dance with us?" A group of 3 girls swarmed around Haruhi with big, eager smiles.

"What do you mean?"

Lily (the main girl) scoffed. "You haven't heard? Oh, Haruhi! You silly, silly girl. There's a talent contest in a week! You you do a routine with us." Lily was tall and skinny. She had seductive eyes and a hand on her hip for a pose as if the boys were staring at her. Knowing Lily, they probably were.

"What's the routine like?" She had to ask.

"It's sexy, has a good beat, and I get a singing solo." She beamed. "Haruhi, you're so cute. The mixture of sexyness, entertainment, and cuteness will make the performance perfect!" She gigled and beamed more. Perky biotch.

"Fine, but can I have a solo, too?"

The group giggled. "No." Lily led the group away.

"Ok then." She muttered. That was rude.

Hikaru and Koaru suddenly popped up in front of Haruhi. "You're in the Smexy Bear Club? Naughty, naughty, Haruhi. You're involved in the slutiest group at school." They snickered.

"Yah, Haruhi." A random boy who got the slutty girl who liked all of the hosts from the series. "They're bad news. Taylor has sex at least twice a month. Mimi has makeout spots where she gets guys to pay her for a makeout sessions everywhere. And Lily is just a huge tease. Small clothes, no bra, and wavy hair. That's the recipe for a tease, or a slut." He walked away as he took a swig of vodka.

"Well, it's just a one time thing. I'm just helping. I'm not the new school slut." Haruhi smiled at Koaru and Hikaru and walked over to the fountain. She remembered when Tamaki had helped get her lunch money from it. Ah, good times.

But why was he always so nice to me? Was it really because I was "his little girl?" No, that ended once boys were lined up t date me. Ugh! Then Kyoya... He was so sweet, so caring, so perfect. Too perfect to be true. And he wasn't true, he was a lying, cheating, scamming *Beeeeeeeep!*

I then noticed two figured... talking? I sneaked over to them. They were making out. Ew! They parted for a breath and i got a look at their faces. Kyoya and Renge! Haruhi got up and stormed up to Kyoya. I know we broke up but ugh!

Renge and Kyoya noticed her. "Haruhi!" Kyoya pushed Renge away.

"I forgot to give you something you lying, cheating scumbag!" Haruhi slapped him so hard his glasses fell off, he fell to the ground and his cheek turned bright red. (Possably bruisable!)

"Haruhi!" Renge knelt down to aid Kyoya.

"You sicken me." I spat near Kyoya.

He looked up at me. His eyes were so sad, so reretful. I ran away from him as fast as I could.

***The next night***

Haruhi was in the talent dressing room getting ready to practice with Lily, Taylor, and Mimi. She was in a small green dress. Taylor was in a matching blue one, Mimi a purple one, and Lily had on a gold one. *Link at bottom*

"Let's go girls!" Lily yelled. They went into fromation and did a sexy dance. It was wierd and slutty. Ok step, hop, bend, slut, step. Haruhi was trying to get the routine right. Taylor and Mimi took off their jackets as I took Lily's off then my own off.

When they finally finished practicing Haruhi had to rush to the host club and forgot to change. "Haruhi, your next appointment is waiting." Hikaru said. Hikaru and Koaru looked Haruhi over.

"He's lucky." Koaru said as Haruhi went over to her table. "Hi."

"Hi, Haruhi." Kyoya's dad looked up at me.

Rebecca: So uch of ze drama!

Haruhi: O.o Kyoya's dad!

Rebecca: Oh, Koaru, stop it! R n' R!

.com/image/anime%20dress/bob_the_

Imagine no gloves and a school jacket over it :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 4 The Actua Talent Contest

Rebecca: I don't own Host Club.

Tamaki: I do! :D

Koaru: Shutup, Tama-Chan!

Honey: Caaaaaaaake!

Haruhi was finishing up a guest and was about to get ready for the talent contest. Kyoya's dad just wanted to see how me and Kyoya were doing. She had set him straight and he left angrily. Haruhi had a surprise planned.

"Haru!" Lily, Taylor, and Mimi had taken to calling Haruhi Haru. "Where have you been get dressed!" Lily shoved Haruhi into the changing room.

After she changed Haruhi waited eagerly with the others back stage. "Good luck, Haruhi." Hikaru and Koaru, who were wearing man bunny suits, smiled reassuringly. "We're doing magic tricks.

"You're ganna do great, Haru-Chan!" Honey smiled in a cute little purple suit and Mori, who was wearing a bigger version of the same thing, attempted a smile.

Tamaki appeared in a plush crimson red robe. "Yah! I'm going to mode." He posed randomly.

The announcer had been talking in the background. "Hikaru and Koaru are up next!" Hikaru and Koaru answered their cue, then Honey and Mori(who tap danced), then Tamaki. Other people went as well. "The Smexy Bear Club!"

We all trotted out onto the stage. The stage lights made it impossible to see the crowd. Haruhi could sort of make out the front row. The whole host club, except Kyoya, was smiling at me, kinda Mori.

The song began to play and we started the routine. It was sexy, more slutty, though. Haruhi was blushing through it because she was so embarrassed. She knew her surprise was coming up. Haruhi began inching toward the front. Eventually the song started to play. Lily, Taylor, and Mimi still danced although they were confused.

"Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn you tears to roses." Haruhi paused as the lyrics paused. People were surprised, but Haruhi thought they were ganna like it. Where did Honey get that cake! She smiled back at the Host Club.

"Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I'll be the one that's ganna hold you. I'll be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire." There was another, but very small, pause. Lily was starting her dance solo.

"No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark! No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark... Whispers in the dark..." Haruhi took a breath, Kyoya and his father had entered the front entrance.

"You feel so onely and ragged. You lay here broken and naked. My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses. I'll be the one that's ganna find you. I'll be the one that's ganna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire." Haruhi took off her jacket and through it at Kyoya. Ha! What now?

"No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark..." A guitar solo started as Lily, Taylor, and Mimi were doing the super sexy almost finale. The guitar solo was taking forever so she started doing the routine where Haruhi was until the lyrics started again. It took awhile.

"No! You'll never be alone! When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark! No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark!... Whispers in the dark... Whispers in the dark... Whispers in the dark!" Haruhi thought it was done so she set down the microphone and scampered back to Lily, Taylor, and Mimi and finished the routine with them.

We went off stage. "What was that about, Haruhi! You stole my spotlight!" Mimi was furious.

"Yah, Haru. That was a total bitch move." Taylor backed Mimi up.

"I can't believe you would do that to us. We're like your only friends, and you backstabbed up. Ugh!" Lily led Mimi and Taylor away from me. I changed back into my clothes.

"You did great, Haru-Chan!" Honey pounced on/ hugged me.

"Lily's furious, naughty Haru-Chan" Hikaru and Koaru snickered.

"My little girl's a star!" Tamaki hugged me as the rest of the Host Club, other then Kyoya, joined in.

They all left as Haruhi collected my C.D. "Can I talk to you?" She turned around and saw Kyoya with a huge bruise where she smacked him.

"What do you want?" Haruhi wanted to hit him again.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. And I still want you to marry me." He pulled out her ring. "Renge's not for me. She'll never be. SHe's oing back to France." He took Haruhi's hand into his so tenderly that she got a slight tingle of butterflies.

"I doubt you've changed." Haruhi glared at him.

"Pleose, give me another chance. Be my fiance again? If you even feel slightly nervous about being with me, then I won't stop you at leaving." Kyoya's eyes pleaded.

"Fine." Haruhi smiled, forgiving Kyoya(kinda). "I'll do it." She kissed Kyoya.

Rebecca: R n' R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 5 You IDIOT! ~= yelling like you're falling down a cliff

Rebecca: Don't own Host club!

Kyoya: I'm back, baby!

Other Boys of Host Club: I'm ganna kill you!

Koaru: Yah! Kill him! *Me and Koaru run off*

Mori: I'm in this chapter! :D

Haruhi was smiling as she practicly skipped down the hall to her classroom. She was happier that she was with Kyoya again. They had been taking it slowly this time(although they're engaged). She was keeping her relaionship more or less a secret. See wouldn't want to ruin the Host Club, now would she?

"Haru-Chan!" She quickly turned around. "Haru-Chan!" Honey was running towards her.

"Honey?" Honey beamed at her. "What's up?"

"I'm on a mission, Haru-Chan!" Honey was very excited. "You need to come with me, Haru-Chan. I have a special treat for you!" Honey took Haruhi's hand and led her down many halls(he was running and dragging her along).

"Honey, I don't like swe~ets!" Haruhi yelled as she was dragged.

Honey stopped suddeny in front of a fancy, midnight blue Ferrai Enzo. "The host club is taking a vacation. We're going to a castle! By a beach!" Honey leaned in for a whisper. "It's pretty cool."

The door opened to reveal Mori. "We take seperate cars." Mori said in his strong yet gentle voice.

"Since you don't have a car, you have to carpool. Takashi's going to be lonely since I'm going with Tamaki." Honey leaned close to Haruhi fr a whisper again. "He has more sweets."

Haruhi then noticed a group of nice cars behind Mori's. Tamaki was smiling inside a red and black Bugatti Veryon(window was open). Kyoya was in a black Lamborghini Revention. Hikaru and Koaru were in a orange McLaren F1 with a blue stripe in the middle, like a race car. Damn rich people.

"Do you want to ride with Takashi?" Honey's eyes turned into the sad, huge anime eyes.

"Ok." I got in the car and Honey closed the door.

Mori nodded. "Go... Pleose." Mori grunted. The car moved, barely making a sound.

"Is... it hard to be away from Honey?" Haruhi had to ask.

Mori's eyes flickered. Barely anyone could tell Mori's feelings. It was interesting that Haruhi could. "I guess..."

She burst out laughing. "Mori! Why don't you ever show your emotions? You really should. Peope would like to know your emotions." Haruhi smiled.

Mori looked at her in surprise. "It's lonely without Mitskuni..." He looked out the window. "But it's nice that you're here. Being with you is better then being alone." Mori slightly smiled then turned back to face her.

"Yah. I guess." Haruhi smiled back.

"Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok if..."

"If what, Mori?"

Mori leaned in close to Haruhi, making her blush. "If I fell in love with you?" Mori's voice was soft and his breath tickled her nose.

"Mori?" The word was quiet enough that only Mori could hear it.

Mori crouched over her so tht Haruhi had to lay down on the seat. "I hope you don't mind that I-"

Suddenly the door swung open. "Haruhi? Mori! Haruhi!" Tamaki was srashing around in the cartoony anime way.

Mori snapped away from Haruhi and Haruhi snapped out of the car and flashed a nervous smile at Tamaki. "Yah, Tamaki-Senpai?"

"What were you doing with mori?"

"Hmm? I was riding in his car." Haruhi tried to be innocent.

"What were you doing when I opened the door?" Tamaki was srashing around more.

"Oh! The car hit a bump and we fell." She smiled more nervously.

Tamaki seemed uncovinced. "Ok then."

"What are you doing here? We're not at a castle."

"Honey wanted to ride with Mori." Honey ran ut of Tamaki's car and over to Mori's car.

"Takashi!" Honey closed the car door behind him.

"I wanted you to drive with me!" Tamaki smiled his little kid smile.

Haruhi giggled. "Ok, Tamaki, let's go." She went over to Tamaki's Bugatti's Veryon and sat down. "You people really are rich. Such fancy cars."

Tamaki opened a box. "Care for a snack?" Tamaki showed her the interior of the box. A row of sandwiches, a row of licorice, a row of nuts, and 4 rows of different types of choclates.

"No wonder Honey wanted to g in your car. Cool snack box." Haruhi gazed into the tasty box.

"I have more." He gestured to the trunk filled with luggage. "Two of the bags are filled with snacks." He smiled.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. And not just because of the glorious snacks. "I'm hungry anyways." She took a sandwhich and took a bite. "Mmm, tasty." Haruhi said with her mouth full.

Hours went by as they drove toward the castle. Tamaki dosed off after awhile. Haruhi grew tired as well. As she was closing her eyes t drift off ne thought appeared in her head. Yes, Mori. It would be ok if you loved me...

Rebecca: OMGizzle!

Tamaki: Wha~a?

Koaru: R n' R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 6 A Twist in Love!

Rebecca: I don't own Host Club!

Tamaki: My little girl's in my car! :D

Hikaru and Koaru: Enjoy!

Koaru: And all you lady readers...*Wink*

Hikaru: I hope you enjoy... *Wink*

Rebecca: WTF!

"Haruhi! Look! Look!" Tamaki was in his cutesy state shaking Haruhi awake.

Haruhi blinked awake. "Hmm? Tamaki? What is it?"

Tamaki beamed. "We're at the castle!" He was bouncing around in eagerness. "Look out the window, Haruhi!"

Haruhi giggled/snickered a bit. She gazed out the window to see a beautiful stone castle, so tall it seemed to touch the clouds. It may have been the fog, though. "It's beautiful."

Tamaki leaned in next to me and pointed out the window. "There! There's the beach, just outside the castle's walls!"

Haruhi looked at the clear turqoise water crashing against the white sand, and the white sand brushing against the castle walls. "It's beautiful, no, it's glorious." She could barely bring her voice over a whisper.

Tamaki smiled out the window. Haruhi looked up at him. His eyes looked so gentle as he gazed out onto the beach. "Tamaki..."

He looked over at me. "Yes, Haruhi?" His blue eyes could drill into anyone in a matter of seconds.

"I..." Haruhi pulled back a bit. "I-" She looked down.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, he seemed worried. I hugged him, attemping to say what I ws trying to(No! She's no confessing any love!).

Tamaki softened and hugged back. "Let's meet the others." Tamaki and Haruhi stepped out of the car and were greeted by the rest of the Host Club.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey leaped up and hugged Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Koaru smiled.

"Won't you come..." Koaru appeared next to Haruhi with a begonia in his hand.

"And play with us?" Hikaru appeared next to Haruhi with a canna in his hand.

Tamaki began yelling at Hikaru and Koaru. "Haruhi." Kyoya smiled. "I'll escort you to you room."

"We'll come to!" The rest of the Host Cub said.

Everyone followed Kyoya to their rooms. "And this is you room, Haruhi." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi as she entered her room.

Rebecca: R n' R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 7 Kyoya's Good?

Rebecca: Hello! I don't own Host Club!

Hikaru: But Kyoya's evil. PURE EVIL!

Mori: True...

Koaru: Oh well, Rebecca wrote it, so...

Rebecca: Oh yah! In my fantasies Koaru is soooo mine! :D

Kyoya rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His room was right next to Haruhi and he couldn't stop thinking of her. Kyoya was doing a horrible thing to that sweet, beauiful girl. She's always so pure and... just wonderful and glorious in every way. And Kyoya was being selfish. In a way Kyoya did love her, but he wasn't marrying her for love...

He sprung up out of bed. For once! He thought. For once, I'm going to do thr right thing! Kyoya got out of his room. (In jammy pants and no shirt. Mmmm...) He burst through the hall way, dramatically. He quietly tapped on Haruhi's door.

The door slid open to reveal Haruhi with sleep still cluding her eyes. "Kyoya?"

"Hi Haruhi." Her big brown eyes warmed up and she smiled up at Kyoya. Almost all of his confidence faded. He stepped into her room and ilently shut her door. "I-I need to talk to you..."

Haruhi was wearing the cutest nightdress, smiling the cutest smile as she looked up at Kyoya with her eyes glittering. "Yah, Kyoya?"

Her cuteness hit Kyoya like a bomb. "H-Haruhi... We need t-..." He gulped down his anxiousness."We need to talk." He looked sternly at her.

But Haruhi warmed more and melted his wall. "Okay, Kyoya." She took his hand and sat dwn on her bed, making Kyoya follow.

"Haruhi... I'm a bad person. I-... I'm not marrying you for love. I'm marrying you for the inheritance of my father's company." Kyoya looked up from his gaze on the ground. Haruhi was tearing up.

"What? Kyoya?"

"I do believe that I love you. But I'm trying to be good, for once in my life. I don't want to marry you... I don't want to marry you under my selfish intent. Haruhi, I love you." Kyoya cupped her cheek as tears streamed down her face. "But I'm not good enough for you." Kyoya leaned into Haruhi and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Kyoya. You ARE a good person, when you want to be." She smiled up at Kyoya as he was leaving the room.

Kyoya went back o his room and fell asleep.

IN HARUHI'S ROOM...

Haruhi could barely breath. She had been wrong about Kyoya, again. But he had confessed. And he said he loved her. Haruhi blushed slightly. It was the first time he had ever said it... Kyoya was kinda good... He had never kissed her that way before.

Haruhi touched her lips gently. She had never been kissed like that. There was a knock on the door. ZOOM! Haruhi opened the door in a flash.

"Hi, Haruhi. I wanted to tell you something." He smiled at Haruhi. Oh no, not more bad news.

"Hi, Tamaki. What do you have to say?" Pleose, no more bad news.

Tamaki stepped inside her room. "Kyoya's evil! He doesn't love you, he's marrying you to gain control of his father's company. He dangles you around in front of my face all the time. Your just a prize to him, nothing more. Don't marry him."

"I know. He just old me that a little while ago." Nice recap.

Tamaki's confidence disapeared. "Oh... Well... I-I wanted to say something else."

"Yes Tamaki?" I looked up at him. Jeeze, he's only one year older then me and he's like 1-2 feet taller then me!

"I-... I've felt this way for awhile." Oh shit. Is he confessing?

"Tamaki?" Stop! Don't say it!

"Haruhi, I-"

"No! Don't say that." Haruhi burst out. "Don't say 'I love you.'"

"But-"

"Pleose, Tamaki. I left my fiance, then got back with him, then got left by him. Not now." Haruhi could tell that she was tearing up. Ugh! Stupid girl hormones!

Tamaki grabbed her arms(like that episode of Host Club on the beach). "Haruhi, you might try to keep me at bay forever, so I'm going to tell you." He swallowed down his guilt. "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki then kissed Haruhi.

It was mixed with sadness, guilt, regret, but also mixed with happiness, new beginings, and love. Haruhi was kinda going numb. Why does every character fall in love with Haruhi? Have you ever wondered that? I mean she's a drag queen! For christ sakes!

"Um... seriously?"

Tamaki's face went blank. "What do you mean?"

"You just kiss me like that. What's wrong with a hug?"

Tamaki chuckled in his cute little way. "So picky, Haruhi." He hugged Haruhi.

Haruhi giggled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Tamaki."

Rebecca: Yep, that was short.

Hikaru and Karu: O.o Kyoya was ... GOOD?

Hikaru: And Tamaki gets haruhi! D:

Koaru: Oh, Hikaru. The Wierdo Host Love saga isn't over. *hugz*

Tamaki: Yay! *_* R n' R! 


	9. Chapter 9

Wierdo Host Love Chapter 9 Haruhi Can Apparently Never Be Sngle...

Rebecca: Yep... I don't own Host Club, but Koaru is mine :D

Hikaru: Koaru! I thought you were mine! You dirty, scummy cheater! *Starts hitting Koaru*

Koaru: Hikaru, stop it! We were never in that type of relationship! And I'm still your brother!

Haruhi: Enjoy!

"Miss, we're here to fit you into a bathing suit." Hikaru and Koaru's servant girls' eyes gleamed evily.

"What? No~o!" They changed Haruhi into a cute bathing suit.

Haruhi stumbled out of the changing room. Wow, Hikaru and Koaru's servant girls are harsh. Haruhi sighed deeply. Looks like I'll have to play around in this bathing suit.

"Haruhi! You look so cute!" Honey hugged me as Mori gazed at me from a little while away.

Mori, why did you have to be in love with me? I don't want you to be hurt. You're so sweet, so innocent. You don't deserve this pain, this pain that I might give you. Haruhi, who are you? What do you want?

"Haruhi?" Tamaki leaned in curiously. "Are you ok?" He leaned in close making me blush.

"Y-Yah! I-... Let's all go play in the waves!" I laughed nervously and ran to the beach wih Hikaru, Koaru, and Honey.

"So, Tamaki..." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, meaning to start business. "You've made a move with Haruhi, I see." Kyoya looked coldly at Tamaki.

"Is that a problem? I thought you broke up with her to clear your conscious." Tamaki glared at Kyoya.

"I did, and no it's not a problem. I'm just surprised that you're so calm about it." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Oh well."

Mori grunted. "It's interesting that you don't expect competition." Mori glared.

"Of course I do, Mori. I know you also love her." Tamaki said bluntly.

Mori stifled his stunnedness. "I-"

"No need to hide it, Mori. We... Well I've known that you love her for a little while. Especially with that incident in your car." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"What incident in the car!" Tamaki freaked out.

"Well, Mori got on top of Haruhi and siad that he oved her. That was about it." Kyoya sat down on a beach lounge chair under an umbrella.

"Mori..." Tamaki growled.

"Tamaki, I respect that you two may be together. I won't make another move until you two are over." Mori bowed his head.

"Mori, you better not touch my little girl!"

"Tamaki, she's your girlfriend, not your daughter." Mori went to swim with Honey.

Tamaki grunted and ran to play in the waves with Haruhi and the others(not Kyoya). "Water fight!" Hikaru and Koaru were splashing everyone.

Everyone was splashing eachother, even Haruhi was having fun. "Ah! Cold!" Haruhi splashed more.

"We're ganna get you, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Koaru were splashing and chasing Haruhi.

"Mori, splash everyone!" Honey pointed to everyone but Mori and himself. Mori did a typhoon splash and soaked everyone, but Honey and himself.

Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi shrieked as the splash hit them. "I'm going to catch some shell fish." Haruhi mumbled and walked away. "Wait, last time went all bad." Haruhi just sat down a beach lounge chair.

"Are you happy?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kyoya?" Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya lounging next to her.

"Are you happy being with Tamaki, Haruhi?" Kyoya didn't show any emotions.

"I'm not positive whether we're together or not. It hasn't been specified." Haruhi turned to Kyoya and took a sip of her fruity drink. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to be happy, Haruhi." Kyoya drank from his water bottle.

Haruhi stared at him wide eyed. "Kyoya... Tamaki's always been kind to me. He's always been there for me, gentle when I needed it... He-"

"He's perfect for you." Kyoya smirked. "There's just one problem." Kyoya gazed into Haruhi's warm brown eyes.

"And what would that be?" Haruhi looked down into her drink.

"Eclaire will be coming soon. She still wants to marry Tamaki." 


End file.
